Come Back When You're Older
by BlindAcquiescence
Summary: Link's quest to revisit Termina... and someone he holds very dear to him. Please tell me what you think!
1. A Promise

-Come Back When You're Older-

-A Promise-

BlindAcquiescence

_Floating down a river of emotion on a boat of memories. You dip your hand into the moments that made life what it is; you wash away the worries of today with the feelings of yesteryear. Overwhelmed by the feeling of a love lost, you stand at the prow of your vessel, stay your breath, and take the plunge. As you submerge yourself in days gone by, guilt and regret begin to pull your head below the surface, threatening to drown. With your last ounce of strength, will you reach for the feeling that brought you down here? Will it reach out in return?_

A glowing orb, hanging high above in the azure night sky, stood still, never turning its watchful gaze from the land that was Hyrule. The water below churned and undulated with the steady flow of the river, obscuring the reflection of the heavenly bodies above. The air was alive with fluttering balls of light, the fairies native to the Lost Woods. They bounced and rode the soft currents of the warm summer air in sporadic and random paths. Crickets chirped and wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves, creating a living symphony, adding to the surreal nature of the scene.

Link lay on the riverbank with his feet submerged in the cool, refreshing water. His boots, along with his sword and shield, lay next to him. But he had no need for his tools of war now; he was basking in the peaceful orchestra that was his home, the forest. His long ears tingled with the sounds of the living woods as he closed his eyes and tried to listen to what the forest had to tell him.

_Relax_, the evergreens seemed to say. _Enjoy_, the daisies cried.

"Don't mind if I do…" Link muttered as he pulled his cap over his eyes. The small gully where the river narrowed to almost a large creek was the hero's favored place to rest and think. As a young boy living with the Kokiri, he and his best friend, Saria, had found this place together. But his destiny would soon pull him away from the forest that had raised him, and would thrust him into a world of conflict, suffering, and tribulation.

But Link wasn't alone in his journey; his fairy partner, Navi, a gift from the Deku Tree to every Kokiri, accompanied him. In their travels the pair had made many friends, and learned many things about Link. He had learned that, despite the way in which he was raised, he was not a member of the Kokiri, Elvin forest children that never aged. Link was in fact, a Hylian, whose mother had entrusted him to the forest with her last, dying breath. What's more, the young boy would soon learn that his fate was intertwined with that of the entire land. Link was to be the savior of Hyrule.

In the past five years since he defeated Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, and returned Hyrule to its former splendor, much had happened. Done with the fighting and the conflict that had consumed his short stay seven years in the future, he was sent back through the void, to regain his lost childhood.

_As the blue light of the chamber of sages slowly dissipated around Link, he was left in his ten year old, childish form. Slowly, he released his death grip on the blade that had made him a legend. The blue hilt shone brilliantly in the light of his fairy companion, who floated around the pedestal in which the Blade of Evil's Bane would forever be lodged. _

"_We did it, Navi. It's over." Link sighed. His companion didn't reply, but began to flutter her wings and rise into the air, towards the open window high above. "Wait! Where are you going?" Link yelled. The fairy slowed to a stop and turned herself towards Link._

"_I will cherish the time we spent together, Link. But you know this cannot endure, it is the way of things…" A friendship forged in fire, ice, the forest, the desert, and most terrifying of all, the shadow. Turning back towards the window, she flew off at full speed, leaving Link alone with his thoughts. _

Adjusting to life was nothing like he had planned. Regaining his childhood did not bring back the thoughts that he once had, nor the pleasures he once indulged in. Simple Kokiri games no longer held his interest, and even Saria began to worry.

Mido, the de facto leader among the forest folk and long time bully, had a field day. The fairy Link had received was now gone, a testament to the fact that Link was still not one of their own. He was still an outsider, now even more so. He had left the forest, a forbidden act among the children of the Deku Tree. Some of the Kokiri were astounded by his adventures, others shunned him, but the overall feeling was the same, Link wasn't normal.

There was nothing that would satisfy Link's crave for adventure. The forest that once held so much wonder and greatness now seemed like just another region of a world brimming with mysteries yet to be discovered. Thoughts of the people he had met, the gentle Gorons, the enigmatic Zoras and the beautiful Gerudos, all the people of Hyrule, amazed and mystified him. But above all, he thought most often of his friend, Navi.

Saria knew what was troubling her friend and tried to convey to him the reality of the situation. _"Link, you're not a Kokiri, you know she couldn't remain your companion forever."_ Link was silent for a few moments, until Saria continued. _"But… it is said that when a Kokiri passes from this world to the next, his or her guardian fairy returns to the source of their kind, deep in the Lost Woods."_ Link took this information to heart and soon began packing.

Shouldering the Kokiri Sword, Link readied himself for his new journey.

"_You're leaving again… aren't you?" _Saria whispered, standing in the doorway of Link's tree house. _"You're leaving because of what I told you."_ Link turned to her and only nodded. A single tear formed at the corner of her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

Link pulled his best friend of fifteen years close and hugged her tightly. _"I'll be back soon I promise. I need to do this… for me."_ If not only to find Navi, Link had to leave and find himself, something he couldn't do in Kokiri forest, surrounded by all his memories.

So Link left Hyrule. Indeed, leaving the land that had made him the legendary Hero of Time; he traveled beyond the borders of the Lost Woods, not far from where he lay now, in search of a friend.

Brushing a lock of blonde hair from his eyes, he yawned and rested his gazed on his silvery companion high above. As peaceful and serene as it looked, Link often feared it would dislodge itself from its heavenly moorings and come crashing down.

"You stay… right where you are…" He quietly breathed. His fears were not so unjustified, though. His search for Navi had led him to Termina, a land equal to Hyrule in both beauty and diversity. Unfortunately, it was just as equally wrought with evil and tragedy. A Lost Child, controlled by the powerful Majora's mask, had cursed the moon and brought it crashing down on the central settlement, Clock Town.

Link had only three short days to free the four guardian spirits of the land and save it from utter destruction. But with the help of Princess Zelda and the Ocarina of Time, Link was given the ability to repeat the same three days over again until he had freed the spirits and could take on Majora's mask.

Though his adventure to save Termina would end in success, his search for Navi would not have the same luck, she had returned to the earth, and would be called upon again only when a Kokiri was in need of a fairy. His failed search had left him with only the choice to relent and be content with life as it was.

Upon returning to Hyrule, Link found himself again feeling alone and out of place. His body would soon mature past those of the Kokiri, which prompted him to pack up and leave the woods he had called home. None of the Kokiri, save Saria, were very upset about his leaving. His very presence threatened the status quo. So, packing his belongings on this faithful steed, Epona, Link set off for Kakariko Village.

Though he had spent much time in Kakariko during his quest to defeat Gannondorf, Link was unprepared to live there. The life of the city folk was so fast paced, Link struggled to keep up. He took a job as an apprentice to the master carpenter, helping to expand the growing village. The hard work and constant physical stress had hardened his young body and helped with his sword practice.

But the move to a Hylian town had yet to erase the empty feeling Link held inside of himself. Often times he would lay on the roof of his house, staring up at the night sky, wondering where he fit in. But the stars had no answers for him.

And as Link lay in his secluded hideaway, he asked the same questions. The moon, in turn, yielded the same silence.

_The moon_. Link thought. Visions of the great blue mountain ranges of Termina, Great Bay Ocean, the haunting beauty of Ikana Canyon, all flew threw his mind. He thought about Termina often. It had, in his short stay there, given him a feeling of community and belonging, something he had been searching high and low for in Hyrule. The denizens of Termina had no belief in the Goddesses, they put no faith in destiny or fate, two forces, which Link felt, had controlled most of his life. The people had welcomed him with kind words and a place to sleep. Mayor Dotour, Anju the innkeeper, Viscen the defense corp. recruiter, Cremia and Romani…

"Romani." Link croaked. She was the younger sister of Cremia, the owner of Romani Ranch. They had taken Link in and treated him like a member of their family. In the three days he spent with them, he had grown affectionate towards Romani, whose fiery red hair and sapphire eyes framed a perfect smile. Romani had taught Link to find the constellations in the sky, and Link had in turn played his ocarina to the sound of her beautiful voice.

Link hadn't taken much interest in the sky before he met Romani, but now he found himself picking out all the clusters of stars and reciting the names she had given them. Pointing a finger in the air, Link traced out an image in the sky.

"_That's the great Octorok! Then that cluster of stars to the left, that's the rock he spits out…" _Romani took hold of young Link's hand and, ever so slowly, pointed further to the left. _…right at the giant Goron._" The entire sky was as a play, with all the characters drawn out on the parchment of the heavens. The constellations mapped out before Link's eyes, but Romani's hand never let his go. They lay on the roof of the house, taking in the beauty of the starscape, until Cremia yelled up to them, scolding them for being up so late.

A smile creased Link's lips at the thought of the nights he had spent with Romani.

"_But why? Why must you leave?"_ Link bolted up from his prone position, regret filling his heart. _"Was it something I said?"_ Link had destroyed Majora's mask, but his journey was not over. He would have to leave Termina, and he wasn't sure when he would return. With the Dawn of a new day in Termina, Link had made his way to the ranch before he left to return to the forest and continue his search for Navi. Romani's eyes glistened with the promise of tears, and her hands trembled with the thought of his departure.

Link explained to her why he had left in the first place, that he needed to find his friend. A tone of anger accompanied her response, _"Well what's so important about this friend?"_ Link wanted to tell her everything, about Ganondorf, about the Master Sword, about the sages, but he didn't think she would understand, Link himself was still unsure about all that had transpired. Without speaking, he reached into his tunic and pulled out a gold necklace, at the end of which was tied a green emerald fitted in a gold frame, a miniature version of the Kokiri Emerald.

Placing the necklace in her hands, she understood that Link had to leave, but with the understanding that he would be back. Holding back the tears, Romani leaned in and kissed Link gently on the cheek.

"_See you later… Little hero."_ And with that, she ran off down Milk road, past Cremia, and off to the Ranch. Cremia, dressed in her Ranch duds, waved to Link.

"_You travel safe, y'hear? Come back when you're older! There'll be work aplenty!" _

Pulling his boots on, Link grabbed his satchel and gear. He had made a promise. And it was high time he made good on it.

A/N

So what do you think? I've always thought of what a Romani/Link romance would be like. I guess we're all going to find out! Please read and review!


	2. Heartfelt Goodbyes

-Come Back When You're Older-

-Heartfelt Goodbyes-

The market place was busier than usual, Link noticed as he passed through the gates into the biggest settlement in Hyrule. The buildings seem to tower over the young man who had spent most of his life under the canopy of the forest. The buildings here were built as high as a Hylian could dream, but none could match the beauty of his forest home. The gatekeeper nodded to Link, welcoming the newcomer. Little did he know that Link in fact knew the market place better than even the royal guard.

During his journey to locate and collect the precious spiritual stones, Link had spent many days and nights in the market place. Whether trading with merchants, or participating in the many games and vices the city had to offer, Link had come to know the alleys and activities of Market Town like a well worn boot.

Link nodded politely back to the guard and made his way through the crowds, letting himself be swept into the fray. People were running to and fro, arguing over the goods to be sold, and the prices the merchants were asking. Link was an introvert and usually always enjoyed being alone, or in the company of a single companion. But he did enjoy the occasional excursion to the market place, whether to participate in Hylian celebrations, or to catch a glimpse of Princess Zelda.

He and the princess had become close friends after the imprisonment of Ganondorf Dragmire. Link had visited the castle as often as he could, but the distance from his home made it a strain. When he finally left on his search for Navi, the last person he saw before he left was the princess, to ask for her blessing on his journey.

And now he was here, three years later, to ask her the same thing. Only this time Link would not be returning.

The scorching sun overhead glared angrily down upon the denizens of the central square. Link took in the sights and smells one last time. A small dog ran between his legs and latched onto his white leggings, biting playfully. Link chuckled slightly and picked up the small animal. It was well groomed, almost _meticulously_ groomed. Link knew whom this puppy belonged to.

"Richard! Richard my darling! You know not to leave mummy's side when we go to market!" Madam MamuYan, her large blue dress trailing behind her, stampeded through the crowd, pushing back all in her way. The woman nearly crashed into Link, knocking him back. Grabbing the puppy from Link's grasp she held the animal tightly to her bosom. "Don't you wander off!" She looked to Link and held her hand out in a greeting. "Well good day to you! I thank you for catching my darling Richard here. He just loves when we go to market, the activity excites him so."

Link smiled and took her hand in return. "You're welcome, ma'am, he is a beautiful dog." Link knew how to please this woman; she was obsessed with her dog. As if on cue the woman smiled broadly and hugged her puppy even tighter, eliciting a yelp.

"You think so? You try to raise them right, but they're headstrong, that is certain." She talked about the animal as if it was a child. But Link really wasn't in the mood to talk about dogs, so he said his goodbyes and went on his way. He crossed the square and made his way to Bazaar's shop. The large wooden building was emblazoned with the large man's painted mug above the doorway and Link couldn't help but smirk.

"Link mah boy! What brings you to the Castle? Tamil in need of some nails, we've got a special goin' on." The large man, big and strong as a goron, sat hunched over his counter, a small piece of parchment and a quill lay out in front of him. Link had become friends with the storeowner through the master carpenter, Mutoh. Being the newcomer, Link was commonly relegated the task of footing to the castle town to barter for supplies.

"No, not this time, Bazaar. I'm here of my own accord." Link scanned the shelves surrounding the store for what he needed. He pointed to the shelf directly behind Bazaar. "I'm going to need one of those." He was pointing to the long hooded cloak folded in a neat square. Bazaar grabbed the piece of clothing and set it on the counter.

"It's a nice coat, boy. But it's the harvest season, why would you be needin' such a thing?" Link didn't want to explain to Bazaar that the climate in Termina was drastically different in each region; a fine coat like this would keep him warm. Link took the small satchel from his green tunic and pulled out three purple rupees, a large sum indeed, but necessary.

"I'm thinking of doing a little traveling. Seeing some of the areas outside of Hyrule." Bazaar took the gems and handed the young Hylian his cloak.

"Outside Hyrule? Why would you wanna do that? Hyrule's a fine enough place!" Link simply smiled, and taking his purchase, walked back outside into the midday sun. The sweltering heat had finally taken its toll on the crowds, and most had dispersed back to their homes to escape the noon hour. With no home to return to, Link took a seat by the reflecting pond in the middle of the square and enjoyed the quietness. Link was not the only one enjoying the lack of company, though. At their usual place in the middle of town, Charles Darling and Rhea Honey were embraced in their never-ending duet. The two were to be wed next fall, and Link was sorry that he would not be around to witness it. But the sight of the two lovers dancing brought him hope that soon he would be that happy, soon he would be in the arms of the person he longed for most.

"Oh, my sweet, you're the apple of my eye, the other half of my soul." Charles cried into the hot air, his arms never letting go. Rhea, her red hair covering her eyes, stood up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on the cheek of her fiancé.

"And you, my beloved, are the other half to my soul." She cooed. The two were once again silent, content to be in each other's presence. Link wanted to stay, to catch another glimpse of the wonderful things to come for the happy couple, but his impending journey called him on.

Before he would see the Princess, Link would first make a visit to the Temple of Time, to pay respects to the Three Golden Goddesses, and to pray for their protection and guidance. The large cathedral towered over all the buildings in the city, save the castle. The stone walk way was cracked in many places, evidence of its age and frequent use. Link slowly pushed open the two large wooden doors, which groaned in protest. He felt as though he was ten years old again, walking nervously down the smooth red carpet, preparing to fulfill his destiny. But he was older now, and the temple had since been remodeled. Rows of seats filled the once empty interior, ending at the stone alter, the three bright and shining stones fitted into place, not floating, like Link remembered.

Link's boots made soft pattering sounds as he approached the alter. Kneeling in front of the white and obsidian stone, the Hero of Time prayed the words Zelda had once said over him, all those years ago.

_"Oh Goddesses of Three _

_Watch over this mortal _

_And bless his journey _

_In the dark grant him sight _

_Strengthen his belief_

_And his resolve to fight_

_We ask this of you, your divine protection_

_To grant him safe passage_

_And respite from conflagration_" 

Link stood up and took a deep breath. He had never been one for prayers, but this would be his last chance to gaze upon the splendor of the Temple of Time. His gaze traveled to the Door of Time, set behind the alter. It had been closed since his return from seven years in the future, only he and Princess Zelda knew the weapon enshrined behind the beautifully chiseled stonework.

"I remember teaching you that prayer…" Link was startled by the gentle voice. He turned to find none other than the Princess, dressed in her royal attire, standing next to one of the six pillars that lined the sanctuary. Her blonde curls masked her pale face, but accentuated her stunning blue eyes, eyes that seemed to probe Link. "Now why would you be praying it now?" She asked, the flippant tone of her voice betraying the true feelings of fear she harbored.

Link's startled expression soon morphed into one of genuine happiness. "M'lady honors me with her presence." Link bowed. Zelda strutted out of her hiding place and quickly walked down the aisle, her nose high in the air.

"Please don't patronize me, Link. We're better friends than that." Link knew that she hated it when he treated her like royalty; she was much the tomboy, stuck in a princess's beautiful attire, the two making for a very uncomfortable combination. "The royal guards said you had come into town, I was hoping you'd come straight to see me. It's not kind to keep the princess waiting." She mock scolded. Finally making her way to the front of the congregation, Zelda took a seat in the front pew and gestured Link to do the same. "Now what brings you to the city?"

Link sighed; he knew this was going to be hard. Zelda was known to have her eyes set on the unknown hero. But Link's commoner status precluded him from being considered an eligible suitor. This relieved the young man, though. Zelda was not the woman he wished to spend the rest of his life with, but a close friend, which he would never forget. As much as Zelda would want him to stay, Link knew she would not argue with his decision.

"I've decided to leave Kakariko." But before he could finish his statement, Zelda's eyes lit up and she swept him up in a hug unbecoming a member of the royal family.

"Thank the goddesses! You've decided to move to the city! Where will you be living?" Link held her tight for a moment, but soon he had to peel her off of him, a sullen look on his face.

"No, I've decided to leave not just Kakariko, but Hyrule." Zelda's pale complexion grew bright red, but she was silent. Link took her hand, and feeling no resistance, held it firmly. "It doesn't feel right here anymore, I can't find myself here." Zelda's red face was beginning to grow dim, and she turned her head to keep from showing off the tears underneath. "If I don't leave now, I'm afraid I may be too late…" He didn't want to finish his sentence afraid the idea of him leaving for another woman would be too much for the princess. But true to her intuitive abilities, Zelda didn't need all the information to figure out just why he was leaving.

Without naming the girl, Zelda turned to face Link, her makeup smeared by the tears. "Is… she worth it?" Link couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes and he turned his to the floor. Zelda was the one now to grab his other hand and squeezed it tightly. "You are the savior of Hyrule, though only you and I are aware of it, and if you think this will make you happy, I implore you to do it. But…" Link now turned to see the tears gone, replaced by an expression of anger. "She better be worth it. I will not be shown up by someone not worthy of the Hero of Time!" Zelda laughed heartily, though Link knew his news still hurt her. Pulling him in for another hug, she whispered into his ear. "Please, don't forget the land that bore you, nor the friends that love you." Link, small rivulets of salty sadness appearing at the corners of his own eyes, nodded and stood up.

"I came here to ask you, the Princess of Destiny, for your blessing before I depart." Zelda sniffled and wiped the tears and makeup from her eyes. With all the grace the maiden could muster, she stood and beckoned Link to kneel before her, bringing back memories of another time in which they had met alone in the Temple.

"Goddesses of Hyrule, fair and just creators of this world. I, the Princess of Destiny, call upon your righteous gaze and guidance. Please protect this traveler as he leaves on his journey." The two stayed in their positions for several seconds, in complete silence. Zelda wanted Link to change his mind, to promise to stay, but she knew he wouldn't. Even if you did stay, Zelda could never marry him, the family would never allow it. Link slowly rose up and embraced Zelda one last time.

"You know you'll always be right here." He said, patting his heart. Zelda sniffled again and nodded that she understood.

"Please send word of your arrival, or don't be surprised when I send Impa after you." She began to cheer up. Zelda conceded that her friend's happiness was all that she cared about. Embracing in one last hug, the Princess walked down the aisle, willing herself not to look back at the green tunic clad hero, standing like a flesh monument in the stone cathedral.

Outside the city's gated walls, Link tied his gear securely to Epona and mounted her. "Okay girl. One more stop, then we're off." The horse neighed and Link pulled the reins in the direction of Death Mountain, and another old friend he needed to pay his respects to.


	3. Beginning of a Journey

-Come Back When You're Older-

-The Beginning of a Journey-

The day was cool and inviting as Link set out up the side of Death Mountain. The sun was just coming around the left side of the mountain, the summit ringed with smoke. Link remembered long ago, on a day much the same as this, when he first climbed the rocky slopes, intent on finding the spirit stone of legend. His mare beneath him grunted with exertion and Link rubbed the side of her mane, they would reach their destination soon.

The path up the mountain had not changed much in the eight years since he had taken those first magical steps. Since then, though, his face had been a common sight among the subsurface citizens of Goron City. Eight years ago when Link had saved the race of stone eaters from starvation, he had been rewarded with a brother status, and each of the Goron's treated him as one of their own kind. Link respected their society, rich with honor and kindness.

Nearing the wooden gates that separated the city under the mountain from the surface, Link dismounted Epona and brought his gloved hand up to knock. But before his fist even hit the door, the large gate groaned and opened inwardly, revealing a pleasant surprise.

"Brother Link! I heard you were on your way up the mountain. What honors us with your visit?" The largest of all Gorons, Big Boss Darunia, stood nearly eight feet tall with his arms crossed and a quirky smiled smeared across his face. The Gorons were a race that rivaled all others in Hyrule in both size and power. Generally good-natured and kind, an angry Goron was one to be feared. An average Goron, to say nothing of the warrior class, had the ability to crush most living things with their shear muscle. But the Goron's Link knew were nothing like the savage brutes many ignorant Hylians claimed they were. Link found that they were often times more civilized than the people living in the cities.

Darunia extended his hand and grasped Link's outstretched arm, his palm covering up past Link's wrist. Though the handshake was painful, the young Hylian much preferred it to the Goron hugs he had received in the past. Link was unsure how to handle the situation, he and Darunia had shared a close friendship these past years since his return to Hyrule. The chieftain of the Gorons solved his problem for him and before Link was able to think of a way to break his new to him, the Goron ushered him inside.

"Come, come. It's been several weeks since your last visit, I'll prepare a meal for us." The two entered the Goron's home and Link was again taken aback by the underground settlement. The city rivaled most Hylian cities in both size and complexity. Tunnels twisting and turning, carving out a spider's web of intricate living spaces in the granite. But in the massive hollowed out center, lit by the fire of a thousand torches, was the central square, where dozens of Gorons lived and worked, mostly in metallurgy.

Cutting out holes into the lava filled central caldera of the mountain, the Gorons used the magma to create and refine the most beautiful, yet durable of weapons the land had ever seen. A member of the rock eating tribe would spend many weeks pounding out the imperfections of a sword or axe until it was solid as the rocks they devoured. Link had had his own eye on several of the blades for the last year, but he would never use his friendship with the chieftain to gain one. Nor did he have the rupees to procure such fine craftsmanship.

Darunia lead Link down one of the spiral staircases, chatting endlessly of the goings on of his people and their sheltered life within the stonewalls. Many of the Gorons, unaccustomed to seeing a non-native in their midst, greeted Link with his brother title and several dropped what they were doing and shook his hand in their prodigious grip. Link's ears were assaulted with the clanging of the smithy's hammers on hot metal, and his nose burned with the smell of the sulfur from the hot magma, it was an aroma he had grown to tolerate, and the Gorons were bred to ignore.

Along the walls, the history of the tribe was recorded in a myriad of images. The Gorons had developed a sophisticated alphabet and writing system, but they had great respect for the oral traditions of their forbearers and were prone to retelling great stories of hardship and tribulation that their ancestors had endured to make a life in the bowels of Death Mountain. Those stories were told to anyone who gazed upon the stone walls, some of mighty warriors who had fought the giant beasts, Dodongos, who once dominated this mountain. Stories of how the first tribe had migrated here from a far off land, and looked upon the raging volcano and said that this was the place they would make their living. Though every other race in Hyrule referred to the range of mountains simply as Death Mountain, the Gorons, in a tongue that few could speak, called their home the "Rock of Life". Where the Hylians, the Zoras, Gerudos, Kokiri, and Deku saw death and destruction to anyone who scaled the mountainside, the Gorons saw their home, impenetrable earth between them and the raging lava.

Darunia paraded Link through the town square and announced his visit, commanding everyone to break from work and join him and Link for an early dinner. The young Hylian was lead into the communal eating room, where long slabs of stone spanned from one end of the cavern to the next, the meals the Gorons consumed were too heavy for wooden tables, to say nothing of the fact that the mountain was devoid of wood to build such things. Darunia sat cross-legged at the end of the center table and gestured Link to take the seat to his right, a privileged position in any society.

"How does the land of Hyrule fair these days, my brother?" Darunia said as a Goron set a small pile of black stones in front of him, and placed flagons of water in front of the two. The Gorons consumed rocks they dug from the adjacent mountains. They were very fond of geodes, loving to crack open the egg-like rocks and, with their rough tongues, link the mineral deposits out of the inside. The Gorons knew though that Link could take no nourishment from the rocks, so each time he visited the mountain, they were ready with a new dish, made of some form of edible food found around their home.

"Peaceful, a soldier's nightmare, to say the least." Darunia laughed and slammed a rock onto the hard stone table, cracking it in half and munching on the crystals in side.

"We know the saying, 'a warrior prays for peace, then trains for war.' Correct?" Link took a sip of the irony water and nodded.

"The Hylian King has requested my presence at the Tribal Summit a fortnight before the next full moon. Personally I am not one for ritualistic meetings, the summit will be nothing more than a resigning of the treaty among the races. I would much rather use my time to do a little training with the royal guard." It was a common sight every year around the time of the Tribal Summit to see the royal guard and Goron warriors square off in obstacle courses and mock hand-to-hand combat. It was common to see the thin and lanky Hylians whip past the large, overbearing Gorons in the obstacle course, and for the Gorons to toss the guards outside the ring without breaking a sweat. Link and the chieftain shared a collective laugh as their thoughts turned to the games that would ensue soon. Again Link almost regretted not being able to see the games, and Darunia noticed his drop in mood. "What's wrong my friend, you've hardly spoken."

"Have you ever visited the nation of Termina?" Link had never spoken much with Darunia about the land near Hyrule. Darunia leaned back and a rough hand tussled his long gray beard.

"Yes, once, many years ago, before you came to us. During the great Civil War, tribesmen from Termina were part of our ranks, before Daphnes negotiated the Great Peace. A strange land for certain, I most remember the beautiful blue mountains that our sister tribe inhabited, truly breathtaking. Why do you ask? You plan to journey there?"

Link set down his flask. "Yes, I've left Kakariko. Hyrule is my birthplace, but I feel as though my heart lies in Termina." Darunia seemed to understand and took another bite out of his meal.

"You are my sworn brother, Link. You will be truly missed, for who will come to regale us with stories of the outside world once you are gone? You'll force us to experience Hyrule for ourselves, and drive me to an early grave!" Link laughed and the rest of the Goron congregation laughed with him. "But if you must leave, I insist that you stay here with us this evening, set out tomorrow morning." Link accepted the Goron's hospitality and the rest of the tribe rejoiced and toasted to their friend's health and safe journey.

"You're kindness is much appreciated, Darunia." The old Goron waved away Link's comment and raised his flask.

"To Link, may your journey be free of obstacles!" He then shouted something in his own tongue and the entire roomed exploded in applause and chants of Link's name. Once the group had settled, Darunia returned to his sitting position and turned to the Hylian of the hour. "But, if you must leave us, I entreat you brother, please regale us with the Forest sprite's song once more."

Link smiled and knew he couldn't resist. The entire race of Gorons were amazed by his grace with the Ocarina, and even more enamored with the song that Saria had once taught him. Link rummaged through his satchel as the other Gorons cried for him to play the song.

Fishing Saria's Fairy ocarina from the pouch, Link stood up and sat on the stone slab. Closing his eyes and bringing the hardened clay instrument to his lips, he played the notes he had learned so long ago. The green notes floated among the room, in stark contrast to the black and brown granite. The Gorons cheered madly and many began to dance with each other, all infected with the good spirit of the forest. Link didn't stop though with that single song, for these Gorons he played everyone song he had learned in his travels. From the sun's song, to the song of healing. As the night finally died down, and many of the Gorons were finished dancing, Link exited with his favorite song.

The tune permeated the silence that had preceded it. The Gorons listened as Link played the song with earnest and emotion. The song wasn't merry as many of his former ones had been, but more pensive. Link played through it once, and realizing that the Gorons sat silent, he played it once more. Visions of wide-open spaces and blue skies, something the rock eaters had never seen, left them speechless. Even Darunia, the most wise and vocal of the Gorons, sat silent, mesmerized by the tune. As Link finished, and brought the ocarina down to his lap, the Gorons all clapped lightly, not for lack of enjoyment, but almost in respect of the tune that they could still here, lingering in their hearts. As Link sat back down next to Darunia, the tribal leader asked Link who taught him that song.

"A friend…" Link blushed at the thought of her. Darunia noticed this and inquired further.

"What _kind_ of friend, brother?" Link just smiled.

"A very special kind of friend, brother Darunia." The chieftain cracked a wry grin and patted Link on the back.

"I should like to meet such a friend that puts a smile on your normally placid countenance."

"One day." Was all Link said.

The rest of the evening was spent in the center of town. Link took a seat next to Darunia as a group of Gorons, gathered around the center fire pit, enacted the carvings on the wall. As the actors, all dressed in ancient Goron war paints and armor, played their parts, another group sang the lines, creating a rather comical, but overall interesting form of historical literature. Link sang along with folk songs, all of which he barely understood, and laughed along with his friend as the actors played out the more comical aspects of Goron history. He even felt his heart palpitate rapidly as he watched the Goron Hero fight the fire demon for control of the mountain. But what hit home the most was the story of the warrior who left his love to fight a war that he was certain he would not return from. Link's heart sank as he listened to the heroine's monologue, her heart crying out to him the way Romani had cried to him.

As the play ended, Link stood up to applaud, and Darunia suggested that they retire for the evening. Lying on the uncomfortable Goron style bed, a pile of rough sheets woven from the harsh vegetation that dotted the mountain, Link tried to slow his racing mind. This would be the last chance he had to stay, after tomorrow there would be no turning back.

"_But why? Why must you leave?"_ Link tossed to lay on his stomach, hoping to squash the guilt and regret beneath him. _"Was it something I said?"_ Her face, her pale complexion, beckoning him, pleading with him, to return. He wish he could have told her, told her he wanted to stay, to stay with _her_.

As Link's breathing slowed, and his mind rested, he felt himself slowly slip into the welcoming embrace of sleep. But soon he fond himself standing in the middle of Termina field. To his right was the swamp, in front of him the city of Clock Town, and the ocean to his left, that must mean…

_Grasshopper!_ The voice was like a shot in the dark. Link turned and saw the girl of, literally, his dreams. She stood by the sign pointing to Milk Road. But she was older now, and had matured into a beautiful woman. The white ankle length dress accentuated her curvaceous body and her red hair cascaded down her back. His angel waved to him, beckoning him closer. Link sprinted toward her, covering the distance easily. But as he neared her, she turned and fled down the road toward her home. _Come on! We have a long day ahead of us!_ Link didn't care what they did; he was simply ecstatic he would spend his entire day with her.

_Romani_. He rounded the corner and saw her hot footing down the dirt road. She turned and winked at him, her blue eyes sparkling. Link redoubled his efforts, his boots digging into the soft earth as he raced after his object of affection. The road curved until Link was greeted by the great expanse of Romani Ranch. The fields and farmland that belonged to the family were beautiful, more so than Hyrule field. The dirt road cut a path through a group of trees and Link could see Romani, farther ahead than he could believe, nearly making it to the small cottage her and her sister called home.

_Hey! Wait up!_ He screamed, trying to reach the maiden further up ahead. Link followed her until he could see her fling the door of the cottage open and rush inside. Coming up to the old cabin, Link stood still for a moment, not sure if he could muster the courage to walk inside. It had been so long, and he had come so far, only to stand silent at the door of his objective. He doubted he had the constitution to do what he did next.

His hand reached for the door, but it was opened for him. Standing in the doorway was a man Link did not know. With dark brown hair and a knee length black tunic, the man glared at Link with two steely gray eyes.

"_What do you want, you vagabond? We're not in the practice of giving charity!"_ The evil looking man spat at Link's feet. Out of the darkness within, a meek voice called out from the inside of the house, which reeked of body oils and other unsanitary things.

"_Who is it?"_ The dirty and haggard form of a woman appeared next to the man in the threshold of the door. Her red hair was clotted with dirt and her white dressed was stained tan with mud. But most noticeable were the bruises that dotted her face and arms. The man turned his glare on the woman next to him, and shoved her away from the door.

"_Did I ask for your assistance woman?"_ Link stepped forward to break up the fight but the man had already turned his attention back to the Hero of Time. _"Leave, now. Or I'll be forced to kill you."_ Link wasn't the least bit intimidated by this man and took one more step forward, showing his resistance. The girl inside was once again at the door.

"_Why don't we give him something to eat, he looks so hungry."_

"_I'm not here for food, I'm looking for someone. You know a woman by the name of Romani?" _The man's evil gray eyes narrowed to slits and he turned to his companion, an accusing look plastered on his face. The woman pulled some of the dirty hair from her face, revealing the same blue eyes that Romani possessed, only Link realized this _was_ Romani.

"_Who…how do you know me?"_ Her husband, as Link had finally realized, became enraged. He took her and shook her shoulders.

"_You _whore_, you went to town and slept with the first man you found! I knew I should have never let you out!"_ Link pushed the man aside and tried to pull Romani away.

"_She did no such thing!"_ He screamed into the man's face. Summoning up strength that Link did not anticipate, he brought his closed fist to Link face and knocked him flat onto the ground. Blood gushing from his nose, he looked up at Romani, her face contorted in an expression of remorse, and understanding. _"It's me."_ Link coughed. The man pushed Romani back into the house and slammed the door shut.

From inside, Link could hear the screams of his friend. _"No! Verci! Please don't! It isn't true!" _The sound of flesh meeting flesh, and a body hitting the floor echoed inside the cottage. Romani screamed again and again, and Link pounded on the door furiously, screaming at Verci to stop. A voice steeped in blood, mumbled from the other side of the door. _"Link? Why did you leave? Why did you leave me to this?"_

Tears flowed down Link's cheeks and he sobbed. The wooden door did not budge, and the sounds of Romani's beatings were as loud outside as if they were happening right next to him. Link ripped at his clothes and prayed to the Goddesses that he wished to take her place. He cried out for the Master Sword, to destroy the evil that lurked inside the house, but neither of his prayers were answered.

Link woke up hiccupping, his face stained with the salty tears. His sheets were spread out across the floor and he felt the chill of the stone seep into his body. Gathering the burlap cloth, he wrapped it around him and tried to slow his breathing. Once the hiccups had subsided he tried to make sense of the nightmare he had just had.

"It's okay… its only a dream…it could never be true." He told himself over and over again. Link couldn't dare think that the woman he longed for was taken by a another man, and his eyes saw red at the thought of any man laying nothing but a loving hand on her perfect skin. "I'll be there soon, then everything will be alright."

He didn't sleep for the rest of the evening.

The city was just beginning the workday as Link and Epona stood at the entrance to the Lost Woods, connected to the city by a warp tunnel. Darunia stood next to Link, his arms crossed upon his barrel chest.

"This should lead you to the Lost Woods, I believe that you know where to go from there." Darunia turned to Link and the two embraced in a hug Link knew he would miss. "This could be a good thing though," Darunia exclaimed. "It will give me another reason to visit my brothers at Snowhead." Link told him that he expected the Goron to visit him on a regular basis. "Where will you live?"

"Wherever there is work." Link said as he mounted his mare. Darunia reached for a long object bound in cloth and handed it to Link.

"A token of your great deeds, a respectable weapon for master warrior." Link unwrapped the present and marveled at its beauty. The sword was of the finest craftsmanship he had ever seen. The scabbard was brown and inlaid with gold filaments, all twisting and turning like the tunnels under Death Mountain. The hilt was black with a ruby the likes of the Spiritual Stone of Fire, and seemed to flicker like a flame. And where the beautifully crafted hilt met the indefinably sharp edges of the blade, carved into the unbreakable metal was the insignia of the Goron Tribe. Link stayed his breath and looked to Darunia, this was too much. Its beauty rivaled even the legendary Sword of Evil's Bane.

"My friend, I cannot accept such an amazing gift." Darunia laughed louder than Link had heard him do so before.

"This weapon's loyalty is crass in comparison to the friendship you have given me and my people. It is the least we can do." Link slipped the sword over his back and found it was a perfect, comfortable fit.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, brother." Darunia clapped his hands together.

"Sworn Brother! You send word of your safe arrival, wont you?" Link nodded and tipped his green tuke to the Goron leader. "Because if you don't, not even the goddess Din will save you from my wrath!" Link laughed.

"But you'll visit me, wont you?" The old chieftain smiled and brought a swift hand to Epona's bottom, sending her flying down the tunnel.

"You bet your bottom rupee I will!" He called out as Link could feel the tunnel magically twist and turn, spitting him and his steed out into the green forest.

He recognized the juncture, standing under the stone arch; he could go left and travel to Kokiri Forest. Link knew if he did he would never leave, he would go right, and follow the trail into the deepest part of the Hyrulian woods, and hopefully back to Termina.

Leaning down and whispering into Epona's ears, Link egged her on. "I bet you Zelda's horse could make it to Termina in less than two days. Want to prove me wrong?" The mare's eyes squinted and she took off at full speed down the trail, covered by the green canopy above. Link laughed and held onto his tuke as they rocketed down the path.

He would be there in no time.


	4. Love: Lost, Found, and Lost Again

-Come Back When You're Older-

-Love: Lost, Found, and Lost Again-

The weathered dirt path twisted and turned throughout the forest, leaving Link to believe several times that he had been doing nothing but walking in circles. The light above filtered down through the trees till it was little more than a mere glow, illuminating his way. As they traveled deeper into the grove, a feeling of vertigo washed over the two. Link remembered this feeling from early on in his first journey, it was why this place was called the Lost Woods, you didn't just become lost, the forest _made_ you lost. If you were to succumb to the magical wood's trap and give yourself up to the encroaching darkness, the most horrible, twisted things were said to happen. It was rumored that the stalfos, deadly skeletal warriors that plagued Hyrule, were actually the remains of the devoured travelers.

Link shrugged off the feeling as he kept his vision pointed straight down the road. The sounds of birds intermittently cracked the silence, but for the most part the only noise was the sound of Epona's hooves digging into the dirt. Ever vigilant for any manner of creature that thought Link or his stallion a tasty meal, his hand never strayed far from the sword strapped to his saddle.

As the forest grew darker, a sign of the approaching night, Link squinted his eyes, looking for another sign that they were on the right And a bend in the path, Link's vigilance was rewarded with a sign post, one end pointing the way he was going, the other the way he had came. Link was relieved to see that he was headed in the direction of "Termina" scribbled on the aging wood. The young man breathed a sigh of relief.

The dream he had had the night before still plagued him, though. The vision of Romani being beaten by that brute of a man made his blood run cold even now. He had no clue if the dream was a precognition or some wild, sleep deprived hallucination, but he prayed he would get to Termina will all due speed to find out.

Now, though, that Link was finally in sight of his destination, he had little if any idea what he was going to say when he got there. He was a complete klutz with words, more so with women in general. He could see the conversation in his mind's eye.

"I….I…" 

"_Do I know you?"_

"_I…I'm Link, don't you remember me?"_

"No…" 

The thought nearly made him want to turn tail and ride Epona back to the safety of Hyrule. Maybe Zelda was right after all, maybe he was as happy as he would ever be. But in the back of his mind, a voice screamed at him to through all his fears to the wind, he was the Hero of Time, and he needed to live up to the title. To strengthen his mental resolve, he body seemed to involuntarily whip the reigns harder, sending the horse rocketing down the road.

He would find Romani, and tell her how he felt. He would hold her in his arms and feel the waist length red hair become caught between them. And with one deft move he would tilt her head towards his and let their lips meet in the sweet perfection of the first real kiss. The thought was amazing.

At least it would have been if Link had noticed the low hanging tree limb, speedy toward him. The air was knocked out of him as he was clothes-lined off of Epona, landing hard on his back. Coughing and gasping for air, Link tried to justify there being a branch so low on such a frequently traveled path. He was answered, as the branch seemed to be thrown to the ground, and the bushes began to rustle.

Still unable to breath, Link lay curled on the dirt road, Epona neighing and rearing up spasmodically. Two Figures, draped in black, stood to either side of the incapacitated man and whispered to each other.

"Looks like another Hylian, dirty pieces of scum. Think he has anything good on 'im?" Said the one to the left. Link felt helpless laying their on the ground, his lungs still fighting for air, the back of his head exploding with pain. The figure's companion pulled a small knife from beneath the cloak and whittled his fingernails, as if bored.

"You know the scrawny ones never got anything good on 'em." From down the road, another black marauder was pulling his horse towards his two comrades. The one who just spoke looked to the Gerudo stallion as if it was a piece of meat to be inspected. "A desert mare, though, is a prize worthy of any king. What was a vagabond like this doing with her?"

Link began to breath normally and had raised himself up unto his elbows. Immediately the figure closest to him brought a booted foot to Link's neck and slammed him back onto the ground. "I don't think so, boy." He held the foot there and turned to the man holding Epona who was shouting excitedly.

"Oooooh! Looky a' what our young friend 'ad on his person!" The man, his face still shrouded in darkness, a hissing tone to his voice, waved the sword Link had been given high in the hair. "This is the finest work I've ever seen."

"It'll fetch a pretty penny in Holodrum, that's for sure. Along with the horse and the girl, we'll be well off enough to live like kings!" _Girl_, Link thought, they were going to sell a person? Link had heard that the slave trade still existed in the more uncivilized parts of the world, but he never thought it would be so close to home.

"What do we do with 'im?" Said the one to the left. Link didn't think the answer would be good, he had only one chance to make his escape. While most of the attention was on his sword, he slowly brought his hand to bare on the small satchel strapped to his belt. The boot pressing against his neck disappeared, but was replaced by the cold steel of a knife.

"Kill 'im, take the parts we can glean back to camp, we'll have the long meat tonight." As horrified as Link was, he was sure if the assailant's face were visible, it would be smiling. These men _ate_ people, and they planned to make the Hero of Time their next meal.

But not if Link had anything to do with it. The knife trailed down his neck, and across his chest, stopping near his stomach. The man lightly jabbed Link, eliciting a sadistic laugh.

The one holding Epona laughed maniacally. "Oooooh boy! The long pork! The long pork! It's been so long since we've dined on Hylian!" Link's heart raced as the man holding him at knifepoint made slow slashing motions, savoring his kill.

"Ain'tchoo gonna scream, boy?" It was now or never, as the man brought the knife up for the killing blow, Link pulled the cord on his satchel and spilled the contents onto the ground.

"Not this time!" Link grabbed the small nut and, closing his eyes, slammed his hands together, opening the Deku nut and expelling the blinding light. The three men screamed and brought their gloved hands to their faces. Link jumped to his feet and took the knife from the man's hand, shoving it into his hooded face. The assassin let out a howl and black smoke ejected from the hood and gloves, and the cloak fell to the ground, its owner sent spiraling into the spirit realm. It all made sense, they were the shadow men, people said to live in the deepest parts of the Lost Woods. They lived in the darkness and fed off the evil that surrounded them. And Link thought the rumor of Stalfos had been bad.

Taking the knife in his hand, Link took it by the tip and flung it as fast as he could without compromising his aim. The dagger found its home in the chest of the man holding his sword. As the figure expelled his spirit, the cloak and the sword fell. But before the precious weapon could hit the dirt, Link had it in his hands, and he turned to face the last shadow figure.

But as fast as Link was, he was not fast enough. The man had regained his sight and had unsheathed his own blade, the color of obsidian, just like the creature's heart. Holding the sheathed Goron sword in both hands, kneeling in the dirt, Link waited for the man to make his move, but he simply stood their, sword brandished.

"Time to tip the balance." The man said as he brought his left hand to the sky. The light that fell through the forest canopy slowly dissipated and soon it was as black as night. Link stood motionless, he might not be able to see in this blackness, but his adversary could. But as a Forest Elf, Link's ears were some of the best trained in the land, and she stood stone still, waiting for the creature to make a mistake.

Epona neighed, and obstructed Link's hearing. He silently pleaded with her to stay silent, but she stopped too late, and Link was only able to hear the creature as he brought his sword down, looking to strike the hero down. Link rolled to the side and hear the weapon sink into the soft earth. Dropping the sword, Link dug his right foot into the ground to steady himself, he knew the creature was right in front of him, leaving Link an open shot. He brought his hands together and thrust them out in front of himself. The wind blew hard and the leaves whipped this way and that. Taking one quick breath, Link screamed into the silent blackness.

"Din's Fire!" The burst of flame flew from Link's hand and illuminated the forest. It plunged into the figure standing in the middle of the road and he screamed as the flames consumed him. Link dropped to one knee, the life nearly drained out of him from conjuring the spell. Breathing slow and heavy, the hero struggled to make sense of what just happened. Two cloaks lay inert on the side of the path, one sat burning in the middle. The creatures had meant to take Epona and the sword, and sell them to the highest bidder, but hadn't they also mentioned a girl…?

Link knew he couldn't leave anyone behind to become a slave. Catching his breath, he took one of the black cloaks and threw it over his shoulders, doing his best to hide his face. Strapping his sword behind his back, Link lead Epona off to the side of the road, tying her to a tree.

"It's going to be okay girl, I'll be right back." The horse struggled to free herself from the restraints, but snorted softly that she understood. Link looked back across the road and set off into the brush, hoping to find a trail to follow back to the marauder's camp.

The forest was now growing dark with the coming of night, and Link began to regret his careless romp through the forest. He had followed the creatures' trail well enough, but he would be at a disadvantage in the twilight. Using every tracking skill he knew, Link prowled through the forest with little noise to signal his existence. In the trees up ahead, he could hear the sound of voices talking loudly, confidently, and see the dim light from a small fire. Pulling the hood tighter over his head, Link struggled to look as inconspicuous as possible. Nearing the encampment, Link was relieved to see it wasn't very large, a small hunting party, possibly seven other individuals. But they were all deadly killing machines.

Drawing closer, Link could discern the forms of three sentries, all patrolling the perimeter. Their forms stood so still, Link almost thought that they were fixtures of the forest floor. Nearing one, he could see them as they moved from spot to spot, listening intently, then moving on to the next. As one moved from its spot, Link silently dropped to the ground, and hugged it as he crawled over to the sentry's last position. Link waited as the next sentry glided silently to a position right in front of the prone Hylian. In one deft move, Link stood up and brought the knife to the neck of the creature, slitting it and pulling the form down with him, letting it expire silently, close to the ground. He waited to see if the others would notice, but the their comrade's disappearance wasn't noticed by them.

Link repeated the action twice more, till the sentries were dispatched, and his way into the camp was open. Another hundred yards, and Link neared the glow of the camp. Around a small camp fire, three of the shadow men sat on boxes, speaking loudly to each other about their luck.

"Tamil and Azril are out right now, taking care of some stupid boy and his horse, The boy looked weak and useless, but the horse was a Gerudo Stallion." The other two voiced their approval and then continued on. Link's cheeks grew red. He would show them _weak_, he would show them _useless._ Three tents dotted the perimeter, all open for Link to see. If they were hiding a girl, she wasn't in any of the tents.

"Get back in there!" Two forms emerged from the woods on the other side of the camp. Another shadow creature, and the stumbling form of a woman entered. The woman had restraints on her hands, and a gag over her mouth. The creature brought a boot up and shoved her into one of the tents, then sat down with the rest of the men.

"I'll be glad to be rid of her, I am sick of playing nanny. This is the forth time she's escaped, haven't you been watching, Tobias?" One of the other men, playing with a short sword, looked up at his superior and snorted.

"I'm not going near her, she bites." Link chuckled at the thought of a grown woman scaring a cold-blooded killer. The conversation began anew and Link seized his opportunity.

Walking into the light of the camp, Link strolled straight up to the group of men. The conversation stopped and the men all turned to the newcomer. Link looked at the ground, desperately trying to hide his face. The one named Tobias stood up and bowed slightly to Link.

"Where are the others? What did you find?" Link knew this was risky, but he unstrapped the sword from off his back held it out for the others too see. Overcome by greed, the men crowded around the weapon and did not bother inspecting Link. "By the spirits, that's Goron work for sure, it'll fetch a pretty price. Let me see it" The creature grabbed for the sword, but Link pulled it from the sheath. Whipping around and letting the hood fall from his face, he found he was in the perfect position, they were all crowded around him.

"What the…!"

"He's not one of us!"

"Don't just stand there! Get 'im!" But Link was not about to was his advantage and swung the sword around, cutting through the first two men like a hot knife through butter. The other two fell back and Link jumped into the air, bringing his weapon down for a killing blow to one.

Having enough time to react, the survivor grabbed his fallen friend's and drew it in front of Link. The sword Darunia had given him handled like a dream, and Link twirled it menacingly in his hand.

"I just want the girl." He said softly. But he knew this wouldn't be ended through negotiation.

"Too late, I'm going to do things to you that you haven't experienced in your worst nightmares." And he charged the hero, his weapon high above his head. Link brought his up to block the swing and twirled around on one foot and swung his sword low, hoping to connect with the legs. But the shadow creature was fast, and leapt into the air, and kicking Link in the mid section on the way down. Link fell flat on his back and rolled to the side, barreling missing the blade. Bringing a booted foot up, Link kicked the man away and jumped to his feet. Link took the initiative and thrust the sword forward, but was parried. Link twirled once more and sliced a small part of the cloak, but didn't make a connection.

BANG!

Link was in the middle of coming back around for another attack when he found the cloaked man face first in the ground. Standing above him was the girl they had been keeping hostage, an iron pan in her tied hands. Link breathed a sigh of relief and brought the sword down on the prone figure, releasing the smoke of his spirit. The girl dropped the pan and frantically tried to take the gag off, mumbling and gesturing incoherently. Link put his sword down and reached for the gag.

"Mmhmmhhmm…" Ripping the gag off, the girl gasped for air and pointed her hands behind Link. "Behind you there's one more!" Link's heart dropped as he turned to find another cloaked man baring down on the two, a mean looking dagger drawn. Having no time to grab his weapon, Link brought his hands up and caught the man as he lunged for Link, knocking all three of them over.

"Umph!" The woman, crimson hair dirty and tangled with mud, fell and hit her head on a log, knocking her unconscious. Link and the figure struggled, having dropped his dagger; it became a fight to see who could grab a weapon first. Link had the upper edge and reached for his sword, bring it down and slicing a whole through the survivor.

"By the goddesses!" Link yelled, his heart beating faster than ever before. He went silent and listened to the forest, waiting to see if anymore of the creatures would appear out of nowhere. Satisfied that he had finally dispatched everyone, he turned his attention to the maiden laying at his feet.

Her pale complexion was smeared with dirty and specks of blood, he hair a tussled mess. Link had never seen a girl like her, but he imagined in the state she was in, her own family would hardly recognize her. Her ankle length brown dressed was ripped in several places, but it seemed as though she was mostly in tact. Kneeling beside her, he took her hand and checked her pulse.

"Still alive," He felt the veins pulse with life. "And married too." He looked at the golden band with a large ruby in it. "Well don't worry, we'll get you home safe." Link collected her stagnate form and hoisted her up in his arms, light as a feather. Her head rolled back and her bare neck was exposed, which caused Link to gasp.

Around her neck, a small gold necklace hung, a green emerald attached to it in the shape of the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. It couldn't be, Link thought, he had given that to Romani.

This _was_ Romani. And she was _married_. Link was speechless, what had happened in the five years of his absence? How had she forgotten about him so easily? His heart sank, plummeting past his stomach, and down into his feet, replaced by angst.

A single tear formed at the corner of his eyes, and he brought a gloved hand up to brush it away. Like it or not, he still had to return her home, then he needed to figure out where to go from there.

Slowly and deliberately, Link shuffled back into the woods, towards the path to Termina, his heartburning in theflamesof that diminishing campfire.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think, please!**


	5. Welcome Home?

-Come Back When You're Older-

-Welcome Home?-

_How could she?_ Link asked himself, but not for the first time. As Epona trotted along the dusty trail towards the land of Termina, Link couldn't squelch the fire that burned inside of him. Every so often the unconscious form of Romani bounced against his back, and each impact would pull him from his reverie and back to the sickening reality.

The woman of his dreams was married.

When had this happened? In the five years of his absence, when had she married? What hurt most was the sight of his necklace round her neck, jiggling as she swayed back and forth. Link pulled the hood over his head, hoping to hide his look of utter embarrassment, jealousy, and sorrow from anyone who might be watching.

As the afternoon passed, the trees began to thin, and the bright blue sky above the forest canopy began to appear through brief slivers of the dense forest oaks. Link could tell they were close. It was times like this that he wished ever so much that he had his companion Navi by his side. She would know what to say, how to make the hurt go away. But to Link's dismay, he had never found her, she had already returned to the forest, where all the guardian fairies of the Kokiri would one day return.

Link would even have settled for Tatl, the noisy, albeit knowledgeable companion fairy that had accompanied him on his first romp through Termina.

_Maybe I'll see her again._ Link though, and the weight on his heart lessened a little. But another bump from the still-unconscious Romani brought him back to reality, and the weight pilled back on. Looking back, Link had the urge to pull the necklace off of her neck, to pull away his feelings, and leave her with nothing of his that she could hurt. But hope stayed his hand; hope that that ring didn't really mean what he thought it meant, that it couldn't be true that she was married.

Finally the trees gave way to the grasslands, and the brilliant, warm sun washed over the group. Link pulled the hood from over his head and let the rays cascade across his face, the light breeze massage his skin. The rolling hills of Termina field glittered as they swayed back and forth, much like the waves of the Great Bay Ocean.

_Speaking of which_, Link though, looking to the east. He couldn't see over the hills, but he was more than certain the great blue bay was in that direction. It would be one of his primary destinations once he settled down.

Another bump from Romani, as if to bring every happy thought to an end. Where would he live? Once he returned her, what would he do? Would he turn back? _No_, he mind almost screamed at him. He had come so far from Hyrule, and Termina, despite Romani's marriage status, was feeling more than comfortably familiar.

A blast of warm air washed over Link's face and renewed his resolve. He would make his own life here, a life of his own, without interference from the twin powers of destiny and fate. Taking the reigns in his hands, he whipped Epona lightly and bent forward, urging her across the plains.

Several of the rolling hills later, Link saw the blue mountain range of Snowhead. It glimmered in the noonday sun, till it took on the shimmering luster of sapphire. _I'm almost there_, the capitol city, Clock Town, would be just a couple of ridges ahead of him. Link had opted not to return Romani to the ranch. He didn't know how he feel if he had to come face to face with the man that had taken his place. He would take her to Clock Town with him, and leave her with the first defense garrison he found, and then slowly fade into the crowds, hoping to never see her again.

But all his planning, and all his heart pains were quickly thrown aside as he crested the last ridge, and abruptly pulled at the reigns, bringing Epona to a nearly full halt. Romani's form smashed against his back, but Link didn't notice, he was too taken aback by the sight of the city before him.

It had spread little in his time away, but that wasn't an insult to the city planners, for the city was indeed the largest Link had ever seen. Several roads, one from each cardinal direction, and several smaller, dirt paths, all intersected in this one place. Several hundred years ago this must have started out as a small trading post, where all the races of the land had gathered to exchange goods and ideas, now it was a melting pot of Terminian cultures.

Though the prominent race of people inhabiting it were the Hylian looking Terminians, there was not a single bit of hatred towards any of the other races. As opposed to the Hyrulean culture, in which most of the other races were segregated citing the strangeness in culture and looks, here in Termina all forms of difference were honored, and Link hoped his would be excepted as well.

But the crowning feature of he city was not its tall buildings, nor it's well guarded parapets, buts its clock tower. The obelisk stood taller than even Hyrule Castle, with a brightly colored face which told the time, and a brilliant light that shown at night, to guide weary travelers to its warm inns and their inviting patrons.

Link was so engrossed that he failed to notice the waking girl behind him. Romani couldn't remember much of the past three days; her last complete memory was taking an order of milk to the Southern Swap's trading post. She had taken the shortcut through the forest, and her last clear memory was being attacked by a gang of black-cloaked individuals.

Such as the man in front of her. Her heart raced, and her breathing became erratic, she had to do something to escape. But she found herself unbound, which puzzled her. This didn't deter her, though, from pushing the man off of the horse with every ounce of strength she had within herself. The cloaked figure yelped in surprise, and his steed whinnied in response, kicking its feet. Romani, being the expert equestrian her job required of her, took the reigns as if they were an extension of her body, and urged the mare forward. Epona bucked, refusing to comply, but Romani continued to dig her heels into Epona's sides, until they left Link rolling around in the grass, rubbing his sore head.

Link got up just in time to watch Romani ride away with his horse. His head still pounding, he cursed the woman he once thought he loved. Now she'd done it, she taken yet another thing from him. But from his position high on the ridge he could see her riding into the stone walls of the city, at least he knew where she went. Picking up his sword, Link sighed and continued down the dirt road on foot.

X X X

If Link had thought the town was enormous by his vantage point way up on the hill, up close it was even bigger. The walls seemed to climb higher and higher the closer he got, the banners representing the races of Termina flapped in the diminishing glow of the receding sun, as the day drew to a close. This close to the evening hours, Link expected to see a garrison of soldiers manning the entrance, one of four that marked the cardinal directions, but he found no resistance.

The large iron door that sheltered the town from many of the nighttime foes had a smaller, man-sized door cut into its base, through which Link entered. He could already hear the hustle and bustle of the town square, which filled him with a sense of completion- that his journey had come to an end.

"Stop where you are, fiend." A harsh voice came from the darkness to the left. Link hadn't heard the man walking in, which meant he must have been waiting for Link. Someone lit a match and the small entryway was illuminated, revealing several guards, their swords and spears pointed menacingly in his direction.

The man whose voice he had heard, a short fellow with a shaved head, held his sword the closest. His authoritarian demeanor was betrayed by the obviously uncontrollable convulsions in his feet. _He's nervous, _Link realized. They must have heard the same myths about the darkmen of the forest, but never expected one to actually approach the city. Using this to his advantage, Link turned to the man, and pulled the hood back, exposing his piercing blue eyes, which bore holes into his captors.

The man paled slightly with the gesture of defiance, but became noticeably relaxed as he realized Link wasn't one of the beasts of legend. The sword tip remained close to Link's chest, just the same.

"You're under arrest!" Link took a small step forward, until the point of the sword rested neatly upon his chest, causing the twitching in the man's leg to increase.

"What have I been charged with?" Was the only thing Link responded with. Though he knew that he could take on the small group of guards without breaking a sweat, he also knew this was a misunderstanding, and that they were just doing their jobs. Just the same, he felt the need to push his luck, to feel the thrill of combat he hadn't felt in so long.

"M…Ms. Romani!" Link's pointy ears prickled at the sound of her name. The missus title betrayed the fact that she wasn't married; more likely that she just wasn't married _yet_. "She accused you and your band of thieves of kidnapping her!"

Link took a second to look around himself, "My 'band' of thieves, you say? Now wouldn't that be a useful thing to have at a time like this?" He muttered dryly. "I found the lady in the woods, I rescued her from her attackers, and now you wish to accuse me of their misdeeds?" Link spat.

The leader had regained his sense of courage and applied pressure to the sword, which already rested on Link's chest. "Enough out of you! Men!" He gestured to the others. "Take his weapon!" The others stood still for a moment, exchanging worried glances. "Now!" Slowly they approached Link, who turned to them. They were still for another moment, wondering what he would do. But Link sighed and unhooked his sword from off his back, handing it to the nearest soldier.

With even more boldness the leader spun Link around and threw a pair of iron shackles on his wrists. Locking them in place, he turned to the group and gestured for two of the soldiers to take Link by his arms.

_What a homecoming,_ Link thought as they led him away from the bustle of the city square, and into the lower levels of the palisades, towards the prison.

X X X

Luckily Link hadn't seen the inside of a cell before they brought into a small room for questioning. Link was told to take a seat, then the guards promptly left the room. He sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but more than likely only spanned several minutes, before the large iron door squealed open and an aging soldier walked through. His gray hair and plethora of wrinkles advertised his age, but his physique had yet to fall into the same disrepair. He took a seat across from the young, green clad man.

"Have you been advised of the charges against you?" He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Link nodded in reply. "Do you realize that we take kidnapping very seriously? If convicted you will face the gallows." Link's face went white; he had come all this way simply to be hung?

"Sir, you must know I had nothing…"

"To do with it." The older man finished his sentence. "Yes I know, I figured you would say that. But you must also realize that your word, the word of a complete stranger, will be worth nothing next to the word of one of the most respectable citizens in all of Termina. We may have the presumption of innocence here, but even that can't protect you. I'm sorry, son." The man almost sounded sincere, and it made Link sick. "But where are my manners? My name is Viscen; I command the defense corp. of Clock Town." He held out his hand, but Link did not return the gesture.

"I can't say I'm happy to meet the man who will play my executioner." He replied bitterly. Viscen was not insulted, he merely understood.

"We don't have much of an inmate population here, mostly chronic drunks who spend a few nights with us every now and then, so you will be tried as soon as possible. You'll be brought before the mayor tomorrow before your trial. I suggest you get some sleep." And with that, the corp. recruiter stood up and walked out of the room, two guards took his place and escorted Link to his cell.

Along the way Link entertained several serious thoughts of incapacitating his two escorts and making a run for it. He had navigated much worse threats, and knew escaping wouldn't be hard. But the thought of meeting with the mayor tomorrow, and possibly seeing Romani, gave him hope that he could straighten things out. He would reveal himself to Romani, and save his life, at the loss of his pride. He would be able to live in peace, which was much more agreeable than being on the lam.

The guards left him in his cell, a small, dank room, without any window to the outside. A small cot lay in the corner, next to a small bowl of fresh water. Link had to give it to the people of Termina; he much preferred their system of representative democracy to Hyrule's monarchy. In Hyrule, even the mention of a plot to kidnap the princess would result in an immediate hanging, no trial included.

Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred rupees.

He put the thoughts of a hanging out of his mind, and fell into the feathery cot, letting the exhaustion he had accumulated overtake him.

X X X

Link was rustled awake by several of the guards. They pulled him to his feet and clasped shackles around his legs and hands, beckoning him to follow them on his long march down the ill-lit corridor. They led him into another small room; similar to the one he had been questioned in the day before. But this room was only half lit by a small candle in the corner, casting a dark shadow on the opposite side of the room.

Link was sat down, turned in the direction of the shadow, though he could make out the outline of an individual in the darkness. Link knew this must be the mayor, and his only chance to make his case.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was shut down as the man in the shadow began. "I see, stranger, that you've been charged with some very disheartening things, kidnapping chiefly among them. As I'm sure you've been informed, that carries the highest penalty we have." Link nodded, he didn't have to be reminded of it. "Do you have anything to say for yourself before you are put to trial?"

Link pulled his hood back, exposing his face. "Sir, you must know, I really _didn't_ have a thing to do with the kidnapping of Ms. Romani, except if you count rescuing her." He paused for a moment, waiting to be interrupted, or hastily drug off to trial, but he was able to continue. "I was on my way from Hyrule when I was attacked by the same men myself…"

He was finally interrupted when the man suddenly asked him his name.

"My name, sir?"

The man became irate. "Yes, your name, what do they call you in Hyrule?"

"Link…"

"Viscen!" The man yelled from the shadows, and the iron doors immediately flung open, a pair of guards with their weapons at the ready, expecting to see their mayor being held hostage. Viscen appeared seconds later, his own weapon drawn. Seeing that there was no danger, he sheathed his short sword at his hip.

"Yes sir?" Suddenly the voice came out of the shadows, and while Link's attention had been at the door, the man had come out of the shadows and was standing in the flickering light of the candle, his features revealed.

"Get these restraints off of this man this instant! He's an honored guest in my house!" Link was confused at this turn of events, and eyed the small man. He stood several inches shorter than himself, with blue-purple hair that was nearly shoulder length. Dressed in a fancy, burgundy coat, he looked the very part of civil service. But below all that, Link felt he knew the man.

"Sir?" Viscen said, obviously confused as well.

The mayor ignored the soldier and took one of Link's shackled hands.

"My friend, it has been too long, I never expected that we should meet like this." Then Link remembered.

"Well, hello Kafei."

A/N: Sorry it looks like its been so long! But I truly had writers block! But now that I have a very clear story lin set out, chapters should pop up quicker! Thanks in advance for all your reviews!


	6. Old Friends, New Beginnings

-Come Back When You're Older-

-Old Friends, New Beginnings-

"You were the last person I would have expected to see, down in that wretched prison." Kafei said, sipping his steaming tea. The two sat facing each other in the den of the mayor's office, a small fire ushering out the chill of the twilight outside.

"Well it seems that I would owe you my life. I might not have had a chance to explain myself had it been anyone else." Link replied, rubbing his wet hair. After he had been released from the prison, Kafei had Link set up in one of the empty rooms of the Stock Pot Inn. There he was able to wash, unpack his belongings, and take a nap. He had been woken, though, by a young attendant, who advised him the mayor would like to see him.

"I would say you owe the fates, not myself!" Link narrowed his eyes, staring at his tea. He hadn't come to Termina to hear those words. Kafei, who's age now more appropriately corresponded to his body, had taken over the position of Mayor as soon as his father had fallen ill, and moved to the coast with his wife.

Link stared at the crackling fire, thinking of another subject to steer the conversation towards. Kafei, though, understood his discontent, changing the subject for him. "I sent word to Anju, she's very excited to hear you've come to visit. She's currently with mother and father, though, and wont be back for several more days. Will you still be here?"

Link took another sip of the tea and set it on the side table next to him. "Actually… I was wondering if I could stay."

Kafei stared at him silently for a moment, contemplating his request. "You mean, indefinitely? Here? In Clock Town?" Link nodded, to which Kafei smiled broadly. "But of course!" He clapped his hands together energetically. "I'm sure we can work something out with the Inn, set you up until you can find a place of your own."

_A place of my own._ The thought made Link smile, a place to call home. "I worked as a carpenter in Hyrule…"

"Oh, I'm sure you did much more than that…" Kafei winked. Link's brow furrowed, what did he mean by that? "Oh come now? Most people here know you as the savior of Clock Town." Link grimaced; all he needed was to attract attention. Kafei waved a dismissive hand, though. "Don't worry, though. I wont tell if you wont." He elbowed the former hero. "It'll be our little secret. Though I can't vouch for Romani, she'll be surprised when she hears she accused the wrong man!"

Link's happy thoughts were turned to dust, though, when Kafei mentioned this. He sunk deeper into his chair, a brooding cloud masking his face. "Yeah, it'll be fantastic."

"Ah… I see you already must know." Kafei was silent for a while. There really wasn't much else to say. It had been common knowledge that Cremia's younger sister had been so enamored with the young foreigner that she had been devastated when he left.

Cremia. The oldest daughter of the late rancher, Renol. Kafei had known her affections for him since childhood, but like the man sitting across from him, he had given himself over to duty before love. But the choice he had made, so long ago, had brought him to know Anju, the love of his life.

Kafei sighed, _what a tangled web life weaves._

Cremia and him were still very good friends. Now that she had taken over the ranch, turning it into a success story over night with the favored _chateau romani_, the two young daughters' estate had been rumored to be the wealthiest in Termina. She traveled to Clock Town frequently, and had kept very well in touch. It was through her, that Kafei had learned of Romani's engagement to the unknown suitor. And in recent months Kafei had even seen him around town, escorting Romani to and from official events.

Kafei didn't like him one bit. In person he seemed intelligent, polite, even a little charming. But it had been at last years Carnival of Time that Kafei had witnessed him and Romani fight, over what he didn't know, but the next day he saw Romani milling around the local bazaar, a veil covering her face. Kafei was no fool, he knew that a bruise must lurk somewhere underneath it.

"_He has no right to raise a hand to her!"_ Anju had protested. Kafei could only offer a halfhearted nod, what could he do?

"I would rather prefer that Romani not know it was me." Link said, breaking the mayor's reverie.

"Understandable. Anyways, you were saying you worked as a carpenter?"

"An apprentice to the master carpenter Tamil." Kafei knew a few people that traveled in those circles. Aside from the carnival of time, Clock Town was an ever-expanding city; people with Link's talent were in high demand. Though Link had never said anything, Kafei knew there was more to him than a hammer and nails. He had been the savior of Clock Town, and against his better judgment, Kafei believed the encounter hadn't been random, or coincidence. For what would a carpenter need with a sword of such incredible craftsmanship? Link, though, seemed to prefer a life of anonymity, and that was the least he could for him.

"Well, then there should be no problem there!" Kafei said, setting his cup down. "Now, I know you've had a hard couple of days, so I'll let you get back to the Inn. I'll send someone for you tomorrow, and arrange a meeting with Mutoh, the resident carpenter." Link nodded and stood up, taking Kafei's out-stretched hand.

"Kafei, I really don't know what to say, other than thank you." Kafei's eyes, the only part of him that still seemed like the child Link had last seen him as, shimmered in the fire light.

"Please, Link, it is you, who I must thank."

X X X

Link had opted not to return to his room after the meeting with Kafei. The crisp air had offered an inviting look into the stars above. Strolling down into the empty square that dominated most of East Clock Town, Link was happy to see that not much had changed. Save a few new stores added next to some of the original game houses, it was much the same way he remembered it. The post in the middle of the square, topped with a torch, gave off a ghostly glow, scattering his shadow this way and that.

Passing by one of the gates to the outside, he saw one of the guards, who nodded courteously, then settled back into his uneventful watch.

The carpet of stars above, the empty, lit square below, it looked like a place he might find the Darling couple sharing a midnight tryst. He had never been one for dancing, he never had a chance to learn, but this empty square made him feel as though _someone_ should be enjoying it, putting this romantic scene to use. But alas, even if he did want to dance, he had no partner.

_Damnit_, Link thought. Why did he have to break the mood? Taking a seat on one of the wooden benches outside the Milk Bar, he tried not to look towards the sky, knowing what he would want to do. But his body betrayed his will, and he brought a hand to the sky, and slowly searched the heavens for the constellations she had taught him.

Had this been a bad idea? He pondered, his face turned towards the heavens. Had he come all this way for naught? No, he had left Hyrule because it didn't feel like home, seeing Romani had been a side benefit.

Hadn't it?

He looked again the peaceful tranquility that pervaded Clock Town. No, he though, this was _home_.

X X X

"He look's a little scrawny, dontcha think?" Mutoh said, examining Link like a piece of meat. Standing near the bustling town square, at the foot of the clock tower, the three men, Link, Kafei, and Mutoh had made introductions.

Big as a Goron and probably jut as strong, Mutoh commanded as much, if not more respect from the citizens than the defense corp. did. _I'll show you scrawny_. Link thought, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"Oh come now, Mutoh, give him a chance! I can personally vouch for him." Mutoh mulled it over, one foot tapping to the rhythm of the hammers pounding the structure together that would later serve as the bridge to the clock tower on the eve of the carnival, two weeks off.

"Alright." He finally agreed, then whistled for another carpenter to join him, a frumpy looking man with hair that stuck up in a most comical fashion. "Victor, this here's Link, he'll be working under you, ya'hear?"

The man's mustache curled, as he looked Link over in the same bored manner. "Awright," He said waving a hand in his direction. "Come on, we ain't got all day."

Link looked to Kafei, nodding his thanks, who responded with a thumbs up.

The rest of the day was filled with some of the most grueling work Link had yet to endure. He thought the heat of the Fire Temple had been bad, but now Link really wished he had something akin to his Goron tunic still with him, as the sweltering heat, combined with the physical exertion, made it nearly impossible to work. But the other carpenters went about their jobs with the same care and diligence Link envisioned a painter taking with a powerful work of art.

The bridge to the clock tower would allow the people to make their way to the top, where they would celebrate the New Year with fireworks, food, and an abundance of colorful masks. Link, who hadn't been around to take part in the ceremony, was happy he had returned at such an exciting time.

His ears prickled when he had heard one of the carpenters gossip excitedly that the Indigo-go's were expected to make an appearance. The famous Zora rock band had come to be one of his most cherished memories, and Link had often wished he had been able to listen to them play one more time.

Finally the sun became too much, hanging high in the noonday sky, and the carpenters had broken for lunch. Link threw off his sweat soaked tunic and let his pale skin take in the rays when Victor, his trainer, had waved him to follow the rest to the Milk Bar. The dozen men that made up the construction crew all crowded around the bar, and the bartender struggled to keep up with the orders.

"What'll ya have, sonny?" The old man asked.

"Just a bottle of milk, thanks." He let his tired eyes return to the counter top, and he felt as though he was about to fall asleep.

"And for the missus?" He heard the bartender ask the person next to him. Link hadn't even noticed anyone was sitting next to him.

"Chateau Romani, if you please." The voice replied in an angelic tone.

"Anything for you, hun." Link's curiosity got the best of him and he turned to his right.

It had to be some sort of sick joke. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but the person sitting next to him didn't disappear. Romani, dressed in a rather plain blue dress, sat next to him, her hands clasped together in anticipation of a brief, refreshing respite from the burning sun.

He couldn't stop staring. He couldn't stop noticing how her fiery red hair, freshly washed, no doubt, cascaded down over her shoulders. She sill had several cuts and scrapes from her endeavors with the darkmen, but for the most part seemed like a completely different person. There was barely any evidence that only a day ago she had been the unwilling guest to a group of monsters.

She sat looking forward, but out of the corner of her eye she could see the strangely handsome man staring at her. When he didn't stop she turned to him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yes?" The man only blinked in embarrassment and returned to looking at the counter top, waiting to be served. His chiseled chest and abdomen made a striking profile, coupled with the long, green hat that topped his blond mat of hair. "Do I know you?"

The man only mumbled a reply. "I don't think so." Link felt so absolutely embarrassed. Here he was, a carpenter in training, sitting without a shirt next to one of the wealthiest women in Termina.

_Soon-to-be-married wealthiest woman in Termina._ His mind corrected him, and he scowled.

Something about the man next to her though brought up memories, from when she was younger. "Are you sure? You… you just look like someone I once knew."

The man, who had once been staring so intently at her, didn't return her gaze. "I just have one of those faces, I guess." The bartender served him his drink and the man became engrossed in that.

"Here you go, Romani, it's on the house." The old bartender winked at her. Romani smiled back and took a sip of the refreshing and invigorating liquid.

Several gulps later and she turned to the anonymous man to her left. Maybe it was the liquid courage, maybe it was that she didn't want to sit alone at the bar without someone to talk to, but she wasn't about to let the man ignore her.

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before, are you new in town?"

Link couldn't bear to look at her, to tell her the truth. What would he say? There was nothing to say. He wanted to say the three words that had consumed him for the past five years, but she had long forgotten him, and even if she hadn't someone had already taken his place.

But what harm could it do? Another part of his mind asked him. If he told her, maybe, just maybe, there was hope. Maybe she wasn't in love with the man that had laid claim to her hand in marriage. Link turned to her and saw the necklace still bound around to her. It glittered in the light of the dim bar, and looked as though it had been freshly cleaned.

If he was ever going to say it, now was as good a time as any. "Actually, I'm…"

But Link was silenced as a hand found its way around Romani's mid section, and her eyes went wide with surprise. The hand pulled her close to a body, which was draped in some of the finest, most expensive clothing Link had yet to see.

"My sweet, I've been looking all over for you!" A sickeningly needy voice called out. The head atop the torso to which Romani now clung was dark, topped with short black hair. The man's eyes were the color of the setting sun; a brown orange Link had seen before but couldn't quite place. "I thought I told you to stay back at the Inn! I don't want you getting yourself exhausted!"

Romani smiled playfully at the man, then looked almost apologetically towards Link, as she pushed him away. "Oh, it was not like I was gallivanting around the town square, just coming down to escape the heat!" She said fanning herself. The man nodded to the barkeep curtly, and promptly received his own glass of chateau romani. Taking a large gulp, he set it back down and eyed his wife to be.

"Still, I told you to stay at the Inn, next time," He seemed to say in as condescending a voice as possible. "Please heed my request, wont you?"

Romani blushed, as she looked anywhere but Link. "Yes… of course."

Link still sat there with his mouth open, ready to finish his revelation that he was Romani's lost friend, when the man shot him a dirty look. "And who," he began, his words stinging like acid. "is this?"

"Actually Verci I was just about to ask…"

The dark man, as Link had come to think of him now, cut her off. "Never mind, you shouldn't be associating with people so far beneath you, anyways. He isn't even dressed suitably!" Romani looked shocked that he would say such things, and began to protest, when he grabbed her forcefully by the arm. Romani winced in pain, and Link stood up, as if to act, but Verci stared him down. "What? You vagabond, you urchin, you have something to say?"

Link had had enough and was about to show this self-righteous bastard the bottom of his boot when Romani intervened. "No! You're right, Verci, I shouldn't be seen with people the likes of him." She lifted her nose in Link's direction, the ultimate shrug-off. Verci lessened his grip on her arm, and shot a sneer in Link's direction, content that he had won this battle.

"Good, I'm glad you see that you're too privileged to have to associate with the _commoners_." To which Romani nodded enthusiastically. Then, both of their noses turned high in the air, the couple stalked out of the barn, leaving Link standing, still ready to fight. He was so angry, so filled with contempt for the woman who had once been at least a friend, that he couldn't think, he couldn't feel, he couldn't even sit down.

He watched them walk up the stairs, hand in hand, and finally turned to the bar, gulping down what was left of the milk. He turned just in time to miss Romani turn to him, her face full of apologies.

**A/N- Thanks for your support! I know there are a lot of Zelda fics out there, but I'd just like to know if you like this one! Thanks!**


	7. Fitting In

-Come Back When You're Older-

-Fitting In-

The sun had finally begun to set over the walls of Clock Town, and the day's work was rolling to a halt. Link stood over several wooden beans, measuring them for how much length would need to be cut off, when the clock tower bellowed at the eight o'clock mark.

"Alright men! Make sure you get these tools locked up before you head off!" Mutoh yelled into the night. "And Link?" The youngest of the construction workers lifted his head from his work.

"Yes sir?"

"Before you leave, I'd like to have a word with you." Nodding in reply, Link set to putting away his tools. This marked the end of his first week working for the Clock Town construction crew, and they were on their way to finishing the bridge that would span the length of the town square, and make it possible for people to enter the clock tower to celebrate the new harvest.

Link had fought hordes of monsters, defeated the King of Evil, but had yet to ever be as exhausted as this week left him. His muscles ached with soreness completely unknown to the young hero. He surmised the men who had been this job for their whole lives might make a much better Hero of Time than he.

Not that he would _ever_ refer to himself in such a way. This week had also been one of the most peaceful he could remember. Clock was superior in so many ways to Hyrule's capital town. It had running water for starters, indoor plumbing (toilets that _worked_, Link could remember several 'unsuccessful' attempts at such wonders in Kakariko several months back, to this day everyone refused to discuss it), and even a small theatre which held many plays, though none Link had had the pleasure of attending.

Though the one wonder Link had yet to revisit since his last journey through Termina was the Observatory. It sat on a hill near Clock Town, connected to it by a set of underground tunnels. Link remembered the route quite well, that wasn't the problem. He was worried that if he allowed himself such an indulgence, it might lead to him doing something he'd regret.

Like talking to Romani.

He had done his best to steer clear of her all week, which hadn't been a problem. She came in every other day, escorting a load of milk that went directly to market. Each time she passed through the cluttered and noisy town square, Link did his best to hide, going so far to follow the huge boulder of a man named Mutoh, the foreman, to hide behind his large frame. He, thankfully, had only one awkward encounter with her.

He had been concentrating furiously on measuring the length of a pole that would serve as a primary support for the ramp leading up to the bridge. He had been thankful that Mutoh had given him a job that might prove his worth to the others, since something so important as this had to be an exact science. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the shadow looming over his shoulder. Only when he took a moment to write down a measurement did he notice his audience.

"I don't think you have it quite right. It looks a little bent." A serious faced Romani said. Link gasped and nearly fell backwards, much to her amusement. Romani stood next to him, adorned in a fashionable green ankle-length dress, holding a small basket of market goods at her side. "Oh! I didn't mean to startle you! I was just passing by and thought that it looked…" She paused, scrutinizing the nearly horrified face in front of her. "Wait, you… you're the man from the Milk the other day, aren't you?"

Link's surprise, by now, had faded, and he remembered that meeting in the bar, and he remembered being looked down upon, as a _commoner_. Who was she to say such things, and then come around criticizing his work? Link nodded, mumbling something about how he was there.

"Oh…" She could sense his anger. "I'm, I'm truly sorry for my…fiancé's behavior. He can be a little fussy." Her cheeks grew red with embarrassment. "And I'm sorry for how I…" But she was interrupted by Mutoh, who screamed at Link to get back to work.

"I'm takin' a gamble that you wont a screw-up! Now stop flirtin' and get workin'!" Link almost saluted in reply, but instead tipped his green tuke apologetically, albeit curtly in Romani's direction. He had no time for her now, he wouldn't ever have time for her again.

Romani looked like she was about to protest, as if she was going to say something, but she nodded curtly in return. "I hope to see you around?" Link just returned to his measurements, ignoring the beautiful women next to him. That had been the last time he had spoken to her, and had since only seen her once, from afar.

Slamming the door closed on the tool locker near the tower square construction site, Link made his way over towards one of the exits of Clock Town, the one that would lead him to the Southern Swamp. In the light of the many torches that covered the square, Link could see Mutoh conversing with one of the many guards. The older construction foreman made the small soldier look like a toy, but the two seemed to be sharing a joke, pointing up at the far off moon, cracking something about the fools who thought it would fall.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Mutoh and the guard said their goodnights and Mutoh beckoned Link to follow him on his nightly circuit of the construction site.

"Link, I just wanted to commend you on your work this week. I'll admit, I wasn't confident of your abilities when Kefei dropped you in my lap, but you've proven yourself more than able." Link's cheeks reddened at the sound of the compliments. "I just wanted to tell you that personally, I think you'll really fit in here."

_You'll really fit in here_.

Those words followed him down the dimly lit streets that took him back to the Stock Pott in. By now the front door would be locked, but it didn't matter to Link, as he climbed up the face of the building and onto the top floor. He crept up to the balcony door, and leaned softly against it. He took the knob and slowly turned it. Feeling no resistance, he swung the door open. Though he liked being able to stay out late, he would have to speak to someone about leaving the door unlocked at night.

Creeping down the hallway to his room, he was surprised to see a note pinned to his door. In windy curvy letters was spelled "Link". He had never received a letter before, and quickly tore open the envelope.

_Dear Link,_

_Mutoh's told me about your hard work this week, and I wanted to congratulate you myself. Though I wish I could do this in person, I've been called away to see my father, who isn't feeling well. It may happen any day now…_ _But I also wanted to tell you that the housing commission has found you an acceptable alternative to the Stock Pott, and I think you'll love it. Though there is one small problem…_

Link's eyebrows peaked in interest.

_It seems as though you'll be having a roommate. _


	8. A Slight Confrontation

-Come Back When You're Older-

-A Slight Confrontation-

Link through on a cold whether cloak and strapped his sword across his back and made his bed, creeping noiselessly past the other rooms, he made his way out of the Stock Pot Inn, nodding politely to the young girl manning the counter. She returned a lazy smile, and rubbed her bleary eyes. It was early, nearly six o'clock, but Link had the day off, and didn't plan to waist it.

Opening the door to the empty market square, Link was met with a burst of cool morning air and sucked it into his waiting lungs. Farmers and merchants were now just setting up their stands, presenting their goods for sale. Link reached deep into his pocket and pulled out several of the glittering rupees he had saved up before he left. A sapphire colored one worth five, and several purple glittering gems worth fifty. Slipping them back in his pocket and pulled out the letter from Kafei the night before.

…_Also, I know you were inquiring about your mount, Epona. I spoke with Romani, who said she's been caring for it. I gather you'll want her back, though I can guarantee she's being well cared for. I told Romani a man would be by to return her to her owner. I didn't give her your name, though. I assumed you would want to do the picking up yourself, regardless of who was there to meet you. I hope to return within the next week, then maybe we can meet up at the Late and grab a cold one? _

_Hope all is well,_

_Kafei_

Link folded the letter and slipped it back into his pocket. He wasn't looking forward to returning to Romani ranch, but he missed Epona with all his heart, and was itching to take her out in the field. He made his way through the maze of merchant stands and towards the cavernous gateway to the outside.

The guard eyed Link's sword and waved his through. The sky outside was dark and gray with the promise of rain, but Link didn't care, he was free. Free to do what he wanted, with a place of his own, and a home of his own. The tall grass swayed in the wind, and the clouds overhead began to grumble their discontent. Link pulled his hood tightly over his head and set off at a furious pace down the well-worn dirt road to Romani Ranch.

X X X

The rain started almost as soon as he hit Milk Road, and Link was thankful he was so close. The clouds opened up and poured their bottled up sorrow across the field, and Link frowned, it looked like there wasn't going to be much joy riding today for him and Epona.

The dirty road had now become caked with mud, and Link had to struggle with each step to pull his boot out of the muck with a sickening pop. As he neared the entrance, though, the road became paved with cobblestone, much similar to the roads in town, and a large sign, much larger than he remembered, adorned with brightly colored letters, was held firmly over the road by two strong pillars.

"Welcome to the Romani Estate." _Estate?_ Link thought to himself. Had all the money gone to their heads? But Link hadn't seen the half of it. As he made his way down the soaked road, he saw what should have been the small cottage in the distance.

Though it wasn't so small anymore.

They must have added onto it, several times at that. They must have actually torn down the old cottage, because none of it remained, now replaced by a three story, stone building. It exemplified the status and wealth the Romani family had achieved, and it sickened Link to his core. The decadence reminded him of the Castle, and how much he had detested going there. But when he didn't look at the he noticed everything else was much the same. The field was still full of the same lazy animals that had made life here seem so peaceful. The buildings towards the back of the field still looked much the same, albeit several years older.

The rain began to let up as he neared the house, or more accurately the mansion. He walked up several steps to the large ornate wooden door and reached out for the knocker, in the shape of a reptilian monster, the same pendant Romani had worn as a child, Link remembered.

But before he could even lift the large metal knocker, the door was swiftly thrown open, and the shirtless figure of Romani's fiancé stood, obviously annoyed by Link's appearance.

"What do you want? We don't give charity." He sneered. Link's face reddened and he pulled the letter out of his pocket.

"You have something of mine." He spoke back with equal distain. The man snatched the letter out of his hand and read it carefully.

"Kafei, bah." He spat, and then he turned towards the inside of the building. "Romani! Get down here! Where's that wrench of an animal you brought back from town the other day?" Link wanted to pull that man out into the mud and give him a taste of his sword, treating a woman that way, not to mention degrading an animal that had more integrity than he.

A dark form descended a staircase and stood near the doorway, not daring to come into the light. Some how this situation felt all too familiar to Link, and his hand strayed ever closer to his weapon.

"Oh… you mean someone's come to claim it?" She said in as servile a tone as she could muster, straining to see the figure over her fiancé's shoulder. But he moved to block her view.

"Yes someone's come to claim it." He mocked her. "No where the hell is it?"

"In the stables around the back, Cremia was…" But he cut her off.

"Cremia is not to _touch_ the horses, she has no idea what's good for them!" He growled, then turned to Link, still not offering him to come inside. "There's stables around the back, she's in there, I'll meet you back there." Link just shrugged and turned, trying to catch a glimpse of Romani out of the corner of his eye.

The door slammed securely shut behind him and Link made his way around the back towards a large stable connected to the house. It looked warm and inviting, so Link didn't hesitate to escape the drizzle. Pushing open a large wooden door, he was immediately met with the smell of hay and the warmth of several dozen animals, all snorting and whinnying. Link walked by a row of the beautiful animals, marveling at their beauty, until he came upon a certain mare.

"Epona!" He cried, and in response the Gerudo mare pulled back on her legs and her head nearly hit the roof of her stable. Her whinnying became uncontrollable as Link opened the small door to her room and met her with a hug. The animal quickly calmed and nuzzled Link, tickling his sensitive pointed ears causing him to giggle. "Ok, ok! I missed you too! But don't worry I'm here to take you back. I've got a place of my own, and I'm sure there's room for you too!" Epona snorted in response.

"That's all very touching, but I think its time you leave, I've got better things to do than watch tearful reunions." The sarcastic voice of Verci came from behind him. Link pulled his hood down and turned to meet the wretch of a man.

"Thank you for tending to her in my absence." He said, with all the strength he could muster.

"Wait… you, you look familiar." Verci said staring at Link unhooded face. Link turned back to Epona and began throwing on her saddle.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled. But Verci had already jumped the stall door.

"No, I _do_ know you. You're than vagabond from the milk bar!" He grabbed Link's shoulder. "You have no right to this mare! You urchin, you forged those papers from the mayor!" Link spun around and slapped Verci's hand away.

"How _dare_ you…"

"How dare _you!_" Verci screamed in return. Link reached for his sword, and Verci eyed him threateningly. Link knew he wouldn't be a challenge. A rat in knight's clothing, he surmised, but Link hated the color of blood on his hands.

"Boys!" A female voice called from the stall door. Verci turned, and his taught shoulders relaxed. "I'll not have violence in my stables! Now get out!" Verci grumbled and walked out of the stall, slamming the stable doors behind him.

Link took Epona by the reigns and led her out of the stall.

"Wait." That same female voice commanded. "Link? Link is that you?"

Link tried to hide his face, but gave up, he'd been recognized. "Look, Romani, I only wanted to…" But as he turned, he wasn't met by Romani.

"Oh… Well hello Cremia."


End file.
